


Bleed you till you're dry

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform, season 9 finale feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny season finale feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed you till you're dry

 

All the times you’ve bled for me

and struggled to keep me alive

I didn’t ask but still you bleed 

and in my arms you'll die

Again I stand here holding you

through your silent battle cry

But I’ll just keep on bleeding you

Bleed you till you’re dry

 

 


End file.
